hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Observatory
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 September event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Airplane *Paper airplane in stack of books and scrolls, on floor just to the left of round observation screen *Paper airplane on top of scrolls, on railing just to left of round observation screen *Paper airplane is up the globe at right down corner Astrologer *Left of center on steps in background of large telescope *Left of center foreground, by stacks of books Bat * Upper right hand brickwork of furnace * In night sky through windows (a few places) * at the central left side of screen (flying bat) * on the copper device on the left Butterfly * On back of chair * Drawing on bookshelf center * Can be drawn inside the open book on the table. * left end of scrolls above desk Cane * Along the right-side table edge * Right side of the round center window Cat *Bottom foreground left of chair (black) *Upper right, inside ring in front of furnace *On the seat, upright, looking through the telescope Chalice * On ledge of the stone wall above desk * On the ladder in front of the armchair of the telescope * Martini glass in center of observation screen Compass *Center of screen on top shelf *On right side of desk *Right of round observation screen, part of pipe system, blue faceplate Crystal *Just to the right of step ladder for the telescope *Top arch above round observation screen, between first two candles on right *In front of observations screen, large *On desk, front centre of book Firefly * In flames of 3rd from left candle bunch on top of observation screen * At 5 o'clock on the furnace grate at upper right Flask * Left bottom of the round center window * Between columns of the railing Galaxy * Swirling stars in sky through left window Graduation Cap *Left forefront, on the marble railing ball *Just left of center on top of a stack of scrolls on the floor *On the head-rest of the chair behind the telescope *On top shelf under the round observation window Gun *Right side of desk, lower right corner of book *Fireplace/furnace, left side of the grate, vertical *Top shelf under observation window (horizontally) *Right side of observation window (vertically) Hourglass * On ledge of the stone wall above desk * Center, in front of round observation screen * On floor, left central area * Behind upper right corner of the book Ink Blotter * Left of round observation screen, above right pillar * On the right of the 3 scrolls on the railing to the left of the big round lens (grey, blends in) * On desk, by lower right corner of book Lantern * Center screen, on bottom shelf below round window * Top left, left of the curtain Letters * Right screen edge, below the lamp * Upper left corner of the book Owl *Right center, sitting on arm of lamp/magnifying glass *Sitting on top of center round observation screen *Wooden icon, top center back of desk chair *Flying behind the window, just below the end of the telescope tube Pennant * On top of set of three scrolls left of round observation screen, on railing * Concealed slightly behind the curtain in the top centre * Flat on the table front corner, partly under the book * Upper left corner of fireplace square grate * Left screen edge, on boiler Pipe * *Desk, far right back corner *Desk center long drawer *Desk, left side of Book *Lower right, in friend of marble finial Pyramid * In front of telescope * On desk, in front of book * Top of right post next to round observation screen * On floor slightly behind the chair of the telescope Retort Flask *On table, right to the open book *On the ladder next to the telescope chair (transparent) *Center, lower shelf under round window (red/purple) *On top of the entablture of the double columns between the bookcase and the window *Can be drawn inside the open book on the right table Saturn * Large white planet in open observatory window * Golden orb in center of magnifying glass over desk Skeleton * On the left page of the book on the desk * Dinosaur skeleton among candles below telescope tube * Dinosaur on the railing below telescope chair Turtle *Floor design, next to desk chair *On the desk, before open book *In design on back of chair to the left of the telescope Zodiac Sign *Ram on the railing below the telescope tube *Ram on the top of the frame of the glowing globe thing in the middle of the screen *Seahorse (Capricorn) figurine on the table book left side *Left foreground in front of railing marble ball *In bookcase (background) above chair Item Drops Celestial Keys List of places where the keys can be found... On desk beside open book hidden inside drawer Above magnifying glass Gallery of Celestial Keys * Right hand page of open book on desk C. Key 1.png|On the desk beside open book Key Drawer.png|Hidden inside drawer Key_Scrolls.png|Above magnifying glass Key on the back of the armchair (bottom center).jpg|Key on the back of the armchair (bottom center) Key on Ground next to Chair.jpg|Key on ground next to armchair (bottom center) Key in Bookshelf.jpg|Key in bookshelf Observatorium_Key1.png Keys on the dial in front of the candle in the right wall.jpg|Keys on the dial in front of the candle in the right wall Observatorium_Key2.png Key on the top right next to the lightning disc.jpg|Key on the top right next to the lightning disc Observatorium_Key3.png Key between the two ladders below the armchair of the telescope.jpg|Key between the two ladders below the armchair of the telescope Observatorium_Key4.png Observatorium_Key5.png Key on open drawer (bottom center).jpg|Key on open drawer (bottom center) Key on the wall to the right of the planetarium.jpg|Key on the wall to the right of the planetarium Key on the open book.jpg|Key on the open book Key on the ladder in front of the telescope.jpg|Key on the ladder in front of the telescope Key in the center of the bookshelf (left side).jpg|Key in the center of the bookshelf (left side) Key in the top right corner near the dial in front of the candle in the right wall.jpg|Key in the top right corner near the dial in front of the candle in the right wall Observatorium_Key7.png Observatorium_Key8.png Key in the sky behind the window, between gears and telescope.jpg|Key in the sky behind the window, between gears and telescope Key on the telescope.jpg|Key on the telescope Key near the moon, next to right end of telescope.jpg|Key near the moon, next to right end of telescope Key on the telescope II.jpg|Key on the telescope II 2018-09-01 (18).jpg|On the top of the railing 2018-09-01 (17).jpg|On the curtain 2018-09-01 (16).jpg|On top of the box on the bottom shelf 2018-09-01 (9).jpg|On the railing above the large magnifying glass 2018-09-01 (14).jpg|Under the top right corner of the book (partially hidden) 2018-09-01 (19).jpg|Under the ledge of the stone wall above desk 2018-09-01 (25).jpg|In the oranment on the wall under the observation screen (left) 2018-09-01 (12).jpg|Right bottom corner of the observation screen frame 2018-09-01 (23).jpg|On the scroll above the dest (second from bottom) Capture.GIF|At end of scroll on left banister Capture-1.GIF|On middle pillar just about eyepiece of telescope Capture-3.GIF|Rear of second shelf above green book of bookcase central foreground 2018-09-01 (39).jpg|Right off the scrolls on the left banister 02D83B5F-11F0-4ECE-B5B3-B8DCAF00FF77.jpeg|In woodwork above candle Ranks Gallery Observatory Rank I.png|Rank I Related Pages * Related Case: ** Stars in the Fog * Related Event: ** Autumn Starfall * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contentsve the desk (second from bottom) Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:September 2018